Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/EmpyrealInvective
Welp, EmpyrealInvective here. (Emp for short or Travis if you're feeling personable) I told myself I was going to wait 'til July to petition for Admin rights, but someone decided to give me a friendly little kick in the ass so I'm going to be throwing my hat into the ring a little earlier than expected. A little about me: I'm a fan of writing and I have thirty or so stories, a number of which I wrote up while in Nicaragua for the Peace Corps, posted on this site (Even a couple of good ones if you're willing to wade through them.), I helped to reduce the M4R category to something much more manageable, I translated a number of the Altlang stories into english, I helped categorize the uncategorized pages or uncat / schrodingers as I insist on calling them much to everyone's chagrin. My next task will be trying to get the "home invasion" category established and knocking the 2000+ entries in the mental illness category down a little. Onto the requirements for admin: Must be active on the site for six months: I signed up officially Oct. 27th 2013 so I have six-seven months under my belt here. I wanted to wait until I was VCROC(K) for three months before applying, but as mentioned before, I am susceptible to fires being lit under me/ kicks in the ass. Must have 800 edits, 600 on articles: I have 1792 edits, 1125 on articles themselves. Must know how to categorize pages: I have published most of my stories and added them to the correct categories. I have also done edits on the uncategorized stories and placed them in the appropriate categories. Must know how to move files/pages: Once determining the page is improperly titled, por ejemplo: "I have no mouth and I must scream" I would click the rename button and properly title the story (I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream) Must know how to delete pages: As a VCROC(K) I have deleted a couple of pages that were not up to quality standards, were incomplete/unfinished, or were spam pages. (In Monobook) I would click delete and then select the reason why the story is being deleted and then typing out the reason for its deletion. Must know how to appropriately block a user: Creating a spam page gets a three day ban. According to the vandalism policy: Vandals get a two week long ban (Doubles for each consecutive violation) Plagiarism is a ban for a month Adding nonexistent categories is up to the admin/VCROC(K)'s discretion, but I typically leave a message/warning on their talk page. Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki: I would say I am familiar with the wiki although I have recently switched to Monobook view so it will take a little time to adjust to that. I think that about covers it. Thanks for the consideration. I'm gonna be alone ;-; -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 09:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Since I was said firestarter (I think). Your contributions to the community have been exemplary. Would love to have you on the admin team. Mystreve (talk) 12:45, May 17, 2014 (UTC) yes he would be a great admin [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 16:24, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You have no idea how my heart jumped when I saw this when I got curious on Plank's new edit. All of my fucking support Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:05, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I only say this because I feel like you should be on a bit more and maybe come on that chat sometimes. I only say to come on the chat sometimes because I think it helps for people to knoww you more as a person then just as an editor. If you wwait about 3-4 months and then apply, I'll change my oppose to support. Until then though I'm afraid I'll havve to oppose. 18:22, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :What a completely ridiculous and unfounded reason to oppose. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:29, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I can't think of any reason why you shouldn't be. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:29, May 18, 2014 (UTC) You will be a great admin along with Wave. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:00, May 18, 2014 (UTC)